Chillin'
by Fighting Chicken
Summary: Can Kim and Ron save the Trans-Alaska Pipeline in time to make it to the state championship? Probably.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you've seen it before, I don't own it.

--

The outlook wasn't brilliant for the Middleton eleven that night, but it wasn't hopeless either. The Mad Dogs had driven fairly deep into their opponents' territory, but being down 21-16, a field goal would do them no good with only ten seconds left in the game. Everyone in the stadium knew that the ball was going to go to Ron Stoppable; he was responsible for all of Middleton's points so far on that chilly Friday night. Almost all of the cheerleaders for both teams had forsaken their traditional outfits for their warm-ups, the lone holdout being Ron Stoppable's girlfriend, world-renowned teen hero Kim Possible. Her brothers, the mascots for the Middleton Mad Dogs, were busy chasing their tails in what some observers would think was an effort to further energize the crowd, but was really mostly to stay warm.

The ball found its way into the quarterback's hands, then into the hands of Ron Stoppable, who employed skills gained dodging self-activating lasers and spinning tops of doom to avoid linebackers and safetys. One of the defenders did get a grip on Stoppable, but when all was said and done, the Mad Dog had hit pay dirt. The small contingent who had made the trip from Middleton went wild, while the rest of the stadium quietly headed for the exits. Ron tried to savor the victory, but for some reason, he felt a bit...cold. He glanced down and noticed that the defender had gotten of piece of him, or at least of his uniform.

"Aww man! Even when we win, I lose!"

--

The Middleton High School football team had just completed its Tuesday practice in preparation for the state championship Friday night.

"All right, people, listen up!" Head coach/substitute teacher/whatever else Middleton High School needed him to be Steve Barkin addressed his team. "For the first time in any of your lives, we are going to the state championship. To you, this may seem like a great accomplishment, BUT IT'S NOT!!! The Confederacy was second place in the Civil War, the redcoats were second place in World War Two, now I ask you: Are you redcoats?" The team muttered assorted words to the effect of "no," but this wasn't enough for Barkin. "I said, ARE YOU REDCOATS?!?"

"NO!" answered the team in unison.

"OK then! Hit the showers, you people reek!" After Barkin left the locker room, one of Ron's teammates turned to him.

"You know, I thought you were just paranoid when you said Barkin was starting to lose it, but I'm starting to believe you now."

--

"Can you believe it, KP?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Well, the Mad Dogs couldn't have made it to the state championship game without their star running back," Kim said as she pulled her boyfriend a few inches closer.

"No, I mean that they're going to be keeping Bueno Nacho open 24 hours from now on! One A.M. Nacos rock!" Rufus prepared to dive into his giant cup of hand-pumped "cheese" that happened to have a few chips floating around in it. Before he could enter gracefully, the Kimmunicator went off, throwing him off his rhythm and causing him to bellyflop into the cheese.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I'm at a conference in Seoul, so our biological clocks are going to be a bit off until Monday." Wade then panned his camera over to an open window to show that it was light where he was. "Anyway, hit on your site from Prudhoe Bay; I'll patch you through."

"Please and thank you."

"Miss Possible, we've had a problem up here." A rough-looking man in a parka gestured towards the pipeline behind him. It looked like it had been uprooted like a weed. "We're working on fixing it for the time being, but if you could try to make your way up here tomorrow. I would say in the morning, but the sun isn't going to rise up here until the middle of January, so just get a good night's sleep, and enjoy the sun down there in the morning while you can."

"Okay, am I the only one a bit creeped out? I mean, I'm glad they're giving us a little more time, but still, no daylight for that long, that's got to do something to them."

"Relax, Ron. Things will look better in the morning. I hope." Just then, the sound of a tiny burp emanated from the now-empty cup of cheese.

"Cheese," sighed Rufus contentedly.

--

The next morning, even though she wasn't going to school, Kim awakened at pretty much the same time as she usually did during the week; she wanted to get this mission done by Friday night for obvious reasons. In addition, Kim had to get the cheerleaders ready not only for the state football championships, but also for their own state championships, which were just two weeks later. As she stepped out of her room, she caught a whiff of something absolutely horrifying: the Tweebs' costumes, piled at the top of the staircase, left to ferment overnight. There was only one way to deal with such a situation. After putting on a pair of rubber gloves, Kim gathered the steaming pile, and in one motion, tossed it into Jim and Tim's bedroom and slammed the door, which had two effects, confining the smell to where Kim thought it belonged, and awakening the Tweebs well before they wanted to wake up. Before they could retaliate, Kim emerged into the cold, clear morning and made her way towards Ron's house. She let herself in through the front door, not worrying about awakening anyone she wasn't there to awaken; according to Ron, they could sleep through a 21-gun salute, and Hana, although adopted, seemed to take after them. Ron was waiting for her at the kitchen table. He had clearly not been awake for long, and was not particularly awake yet.

"KP, give me a few minutes. The Ron-man needs a few more minutes and a few hundred more calories to fully boot up."

"It's a long drive, you can sleep most of the way there, and we'll probably have to stop a couple of times." Ron grabbed pretty much all of his heaviest winter clothing and piled it into the back seat of the Sloth. He then buckled himself into the unoccupied half of the back, and by the time Kim left Middleton in her rear-view mirror, he had already fallen back asleep.

"Wade, can we get an update on the Alaska sitch?"

"Bad news, Kim. Whatever damaged the pipeline is back, and they're also reporting some pumps out of commission. Now if you'll excuse me, it's almost midnight here, so I'll give you another update when I wake up."

"Good night, Wade." Kim turned to the back seat. "Good night, Ron," she said to her already-asleep boyfriend.

--

The drive northward was rather uneventful, and as the sun was going down, they found themselves stopping at Big Ed's Gas Farm in a small town in Washington just south of the border. At this rate, they would never make it to Alaska, clean up the mess, and get back to Middleton in time to be ready for the state championship. Clearly, a faster means of transport would be necessary. Fortunately, Kim knew someone who could arrange that.

"Good morning, Wade. Can you get us a faster ride to Alaska?"

"Hang on...done. It looks like a cargo plane will be picking up a few more things an airstrip about a mile north of you."

"That's all well and good, but how does that affect us?" asked Ron.

"_You _are those few more things," answered Wade with a hint of exasperation.

"Oh, right. When is that plane going to get here? We've only been here a few minutes and I'm already a little weirded out. I mean, there's a lady here who was carrying around a log, and she said it gave her psychic powers or something."

"But they do have good coffee," said Kim. Rufus took a sip.

"And hot!" the naked mole rat added.

–

The plane had to make an overnight stopover in Fairbanks, and now Kim and Ron were starting to get a little anxious about the time frame of their mission. At least for Ron, he got to visit the world's northernmost Bueno Nacho.

"Okay, we have about thirty-six hours to figure out whatever it is that's attacking the oil fields, go back to the lower 48, and win the state championship."

"Sounds straightforward enough. But we'd better stock up on Diablo sauce. It's going to be cold up there."

"Heading up to the North Slope, are you?" asked the only other patron in the restaurant. "It's not too bad this time of year, only about twenty below. Don't worry, it's a dry cold." Kim and Ron looked at each other with more than a bit of pensiveness.

"_Only_ twenty below?" they asked each other silently.

--

Kim and Ron emerged from the plane that afternoon just before dusk, and it was like walking into a freezer that had been souped up by Motor Ed.

"Rufus, you'd better stay in there with the Diablo Sauce. You'll be a naked mole-ratsicle in ten seconds out here." The two of them were greeted by the man they saw in the video.

"Hi, I'm Rich Field. Welcome to the North Slope. I suppose y'all will be wanting to get a closer look at the scene of the crime." They climbed into one of a number of trucks near the airport, which was also carrying one of the crates from the plane.

"So, um, what's in the crate?" asked Kim.

"The single most important part of keeping the oil flowing here." said Rich.

"Snackage for the workers?" Ron guessed.

"That is important, but that crate there contains about half a mile of duct tape. It's what's been holding the pipeline together ever since it got torn up." After a short drive, Kim and Ron got out and began surveying the scene. It was as though something had just come by and pulled it out of the ground, while in other places, it was simply dented.

"Wade, can you do some scans for us?"

"Sure thing." A greenish beam shot out of the Kimmunicator and over the damaged part of the pipeline.

"Kim, you're not going to believe this."

"Try me."

"According to the scan, the dents were caused by a moose."

"You were right, Wade. I don't believe it."

"Then you _really_ won't believe what pulled the other part of the pipeline out of the ground. I found traces of ivory."

"Is your friend telling you that we have a giant moose problem and an elephant problem?" asked the oilman.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound very plausible either, but these scans have never been wrong before."

"Hey, Kim! Check out these footprints!" Kim ran over to where Ron was, and saw a trail of decidedly elephantine tracks heading off into the darkness.

"OK. This has turned from very cold and weird to very cold and very weird. How could elephants possibly be up here?"

"Oh, these aren't elephant tracks! These are from my latest creation, the Woolly Mammoose!" A figure in a lavender parka with a sickeningly sweet voice called in the distance. Suddenly, everything was tied together quite nicely.

--

AN: This is an attempt to write something as close as possible to the original source material. It is set after "Homecoming Upset" and "Clean Slate." I also have found myself doing a bit more research than I anticipated. Reviews are appreciated and almost always replied to...eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

"DNAmy." Kim addressed the latest arrival to the party.

"The one and only!" the mad geneticist replied.

"Thank god there's only one," muttered Ron.

"I was about to call you. I was hoping you would help me find my newest creation and bring him home to his mommy." This took Kim and Ron aback. They had repeated sent DNAmy to jail, where she was inevitably forced to share a cell with one of the biggest meanies the world had ever known, or to the Laputa Center for Criminally Insane Scientists, not to mention their continual battles with her "Montykins."

"If we keep cleaning up your messes for you, you'll never learn not to make them in the first place," said Kim.

"How dare you call my babies 'messes!' YOU...ARE...the second and fourth biggest meanies I have ever had to deal with!" The next sound that came from DNAmy was hard to describe, but the actions that followed were not. A cacophony of assorted strange animal calls, accompanied by thunderous footsteps grew louder and louder, until the menagerie emerged from the darkness, charging full force towards the pipeline.

"I haven't seen such a collection of wrongsickness like that since...some time in the past!" yelled Ron. Nonetheless, he employed his mad running away skills to draw the Caribears and Walwolves away from the pipeline to buy time for Kim to come up with a better plan of action. In the frigid air, Ron began to lose ground.

"Airway...constricting. Animals...gaining. While he was collapsing to the frigid tundra, he glanced behind him. The pack of hybrids had turned around and returned to their creator. They followed her as she drove her snowmobile off into the near-pitch blackness that was five P.M. on the North Slope.

--

"Ron?" He had found his way back onto his feet, but still didn't seem particularly coherent. In an attempt to rectify the situation, Kim employed a weapon reserved for her use alone. As her lips separated from his, it was clear that this had put his head back into the game.

"You know, you are about a thousand times better at that than Bonnie ever could dream of being."

"Good, your head's back on straight. I'm afraid we've lost DNAmy for the time being, but I know who can find her." Kim turned to a familiar source of information. "Wade, can you put a satellite trace on DNAmy?"

"It's too dark for a visible satellite. If I switch over to the infrared feed, I should be able to track her to her headquarters." After a ten-second flurry of keyboard action, Wade had an answer for Kim. "She's about six miles away. I don't recommend going on foot."

"Can you take us there?" Kim asked Rich.

"This truck doesn't do so well off-road," said Rich. "I can set you two up with some better transportation."

"Or we could just go back and get the Sloth," said Ron. They did just that. Rich drove them back to the airstrip.

"You may want to leave the engine running if you leave it outside, at least if you want it to start again before April." Kim made a note of this. They drove off and soon found themselves in front of a building with DNAmy's snowmobile parked off to the side, and what appeared to be a large paddock towards the back. Fortunately, the animals within did not seem particularly interested in the visitors.

"Okay, we have 26 hours to shut down this joint and make it back in time to win a state championship. Let's do this." Kim and Ron first tried a side door and found it to be unlocked and unalarmed.

"That was easy. Perhaps too easy." Kim and Ron had to adjust to the stifling mid-fifties heat of the lab by shedding a couple of layers. They were clearly in some kind of control room judging by the number of monitors on the walls. There appeared to be a console where a guard would be sitting, but it was currently unoccupied, much to Kim and Ron's non-surprise.

"Let's see, no sun for about two months, the weather..."

"And you're stuck with DNAmy. Yeah, I can see why there's a vacancy."

"Why do you two have to be such meanies?" DNAmy's voice came on over the intercom. It was at that point that Ron realized that had been leaning on the talk button.

"Because your creations are sick and wrong!" answered Ron.

"Ron, that didn't go through," said Kim. Ron pressed the talk button and repeated his earlier declaration.

"Ron!" Normally, Kim didn't encourage Ron to be so blunt, but in the back of her mind, she agreed with him. Besides, DNAmy wasn't as harmful as the other villains in situations like this; at least she wasn't in the past. A hissing sound began to fill the room, as did an odd smell.

"KP, do you smell..." Ron was out before he could finish the question, and Kim followed soon after.

--

"Is it safe?" Kim and Ron had no idea what DNAmy was talking about. What they did know is that they were each tied to some sort of slab, and that a geneticist a few chromosomes short of a genome was looking over them. She repeated the question. "Is it safe?"

"What is she talking about?" thought Ron. It was probably best for himself and Kim that he didn't know which movie she was referencing.

"This is starting to feel familiar," whispered Kim to Ron. "Which means we have a familiar way to get out of this." Kim turned to Ron's pocket. "Rufus, you know what to do."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," the scientist responded in an eerily chipper voice. She gestured towards where Rufus had been restrained. "If you'll take a look off to your left...what's your name again?"

"Ron Stoppable. Seriously, it's not a hard name to remember. And yet only Señor Senior, Senior, and Monkey Fist seem to be able to remember it."

"Well, maybe my Montykins could help me remember it if you meanies didn't always keep him on the run," DNAmy retorted.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he's not just running from us?" Ron's question went unheard by its recipient, who had gone off to the control room, probably to try to do something unpleasant to the teens.

"Ron! Ixnay on the eiledvay sultsinay! Or at least do a better job of veiling said insults."

"Relax, KP. I'm just implementing Plan B."

"What? Is your plan to make her so upset that she foils herself?"

"How did you know?"

"I've known you long enough that I know you don't put anybody down without a very good reason."

"I'd say that keeping you from whatever it is that DNAmy wants to do with us is a very good reason. With Rufus tied up like he is, I have to do something." While Ron was explaining his M.O., Kim realized that she was confined just loosely enough that she could reach a small metal tube that she had for these situations.

"Correction. _We _have to do something."

"Right." While DNAmy had accounted for Rufus, she had not accounted for Kim's secret lipstick laser. It make short work of her shackles, allowing her to free herself, then Ron and Rufus. Next stop was the control panel. To their surprise, DNAmy was not there. Nonetheless, they needed to make sure that if she reappeared, her equipment would be unable to produce any more things that should not be.

"Okay, Ron, do your thing."

"Aye, aye, KP!" Ron kicked out the chair in front of the main console and began a performance that would have made Jerry Lee Lewis proud. Just before he began his grand finale, however, the secret borrower of the equipment returned, accompanied by some of her animals.

"You...what is it that Drakken always calls you?"

"Buffoon?"

"Yeah, that's it! Anyway, do you realize what you've done?" asked DNAmy, a bit frantically.

"Stopping you from doing something bad to us," answered Kim.

"That, and your...sidekick has let all my babies out into the cold and dark!" The once-cheerily mad scientist had descended into a state of near hysteria, although she quickly recovered for a moment.

"Oh, and they took all your warm clothes with them." Kim and Ron looked at where they had shed some of their extra layers, only to see an empty spot on the floor.

"It looks like you'll be staying here until it warms up! I do hope you two don't have anything going on for the next, oh, six months." DNAmy ran off to places unknown.

"Just great. And I left the remote for the car in the car, so either we put our mad running skills to the test, or..." Kim called up Wade. "Wade, can you remotely drive the Sloth over here?"

"In my sleep."

"Wade, I think Kim and the Tweebs would feel better if you were awake when you did that." Wade and Kim rolled their eyes, and within a few seconds, a large panel slid up enough for the Sloth to enter. Unfortunately, something went haywire with the building's wiring, and the panel slammed down on the back of the car. It rose again momentarily, enough to allow the car to enter the building.

"Ooh, the Tweebs are not going to like this," said Kim.

"Give me a minute...let me run some diagnostics." After another quick burst of typing, Wade had a damage report."

"Rockets are not go, but pretty much everything else is intact. I'd recommend hitching a ride if you want to make it back in time for the state championship."

"The plane we flew up here on, is it still here?" Wade checked back over at the airstrip.

"No dice. It doesn't look like I can get another plane up there until the ice fog clears out."

"And that will be..."

"...tomorrow afternoon. You two will be cutting it close."

"I guess we know how much time we have to round up all those...whatever you call them."

"I'll have you know that I intend to complete this mission with time to spare. Come on, Ron." Kim drove her damaged Sloth out into the darkness in pursuit of the genetically-mangled menagerie.

--

Notes: I modified the first chapter a bit, including naming the main person in charge up in Alaska. I hope the time frame isn't too Kimplausible at this point. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim called her brothers on the Sloth's Kimmunicator. "Okay, we have a variety of mutants that DNAmy made running loose. Any way that we can round them up without opening the windows?"

"Do you want the animals alive?" asked Jim.

"If at all possible," replied Kim.

"We haven't tested the grappling beam on any living things..." said Tim.

"...and the capture net was going to be your Christmas present." added Jim.

"So that's a no?" Kim asked for clarification.

"That appears to be the case." Kim next called Wade.

"Wade, we're going to have to get some more warm clothes. Can you keep an eye on DNAmy's creations while we do that?"

"Done. They're pretty much sticking together, so the actual roundup shouldn't be too hard." Kim and Ron parked as close as possible to one of the oil companies' living quarters. Next came a pair of shocks to the system; the outside air was about ninety degrees colder than the inside of the Sloth, while the dorm was about eighty degrees warmer than the outside air. Kim and Ron passed through these different climate zones as quickly as possible.

"You two seem a bit underdressed," said Rich, who was sitting in the lobby.

"Our outer clothes were stolen by a group of genetically-altered animals that are running amok about two miles west of here, so we were wondering if you had some spare overcoats or could otherwise assist us in rounding up these...things."

"Yes, on both accounts," Kim and Ron soon found themselves in warm, albeit somewhat ill-fitting coats. Rich tossed each of them a set of keys.

"What are these for?" asked Ron. Rich led them out to a garage. Behind the garage door was a fleet of extremely tricked out-looking snowmobiles. After a crash course (which took on an entirely different meaning in Ron's case) in the operation of the machines, Kim and Ron emerged on one of the two-seater models, with Kim driving and Ron manning the grappling gun, which had been hastily modified for live animal capture purposes.

"Wade, do you still have a location for the animals?"

"They all are still in pretty much the same place. It looks like it'll just be a matter of getting them to follow you." Kim and Ron followed Wade's directions to the animals, who, despite being combinations of animals adapted for such extreme weather, were huddled together for warmth and appeared to be sleeping.

"Okay, Ron. Let's give these creatures a few more comforts."

"By taking them back to DNAmy's? Where they've probably been trying to escape from since, forever?"

"I know that isn't ideal, but it's probably the least bad place for them right now, especially with what the woolly mammoose did to the pipeline. After they're back in lockdown, we'll deal with DNAmy." By then, Kim and Ron had made visual contact with the escapees. Kim circled around them so that Ron could get a good shot at one of the Walwolves. However, just as Ron fired, the snowmobile hit a mogul, causing the shot to ricochet off one of the canine's tusks. The creature, who looked more like a giant Rufus in a fur coat than either of the creatures that had been fused together into the real-life Cuddle Buddy, reared up on its hind legs, and promptly fell backwards into the Woolly Mammoose, setting off a chain reaction. When the metaphorical dust cleared, the animals were in a pile, all tangled up with one another.

"You know, normally when I misfire, I end up losing my pants," thought Ron. "It doesn't look they're going to be going anywhere, KP. Now, how are we going to get them back to DNAmy's?"

"I have some thoughts on that." Kim returned to their base of operations to enlist some help. After a few quick modifications to one of the trucks, Kim and Ron returned to the mutant menagerie. The two of them managed to get all of the animals into one net, which made loading them onto the truck far easier. From there, it was a short but very bumpy trip to the paddock to drop off the animals and pick up their creator, who by then had returned to her lair, and was lamenting the loss of her babies, specifically each one of them.

"Dr. Hall, I believe we have some things that belong to you," said Kim. On cue, the animals were unloaded back into their paddock, while the truck carrying them blocked their egress, although owing to the sheer amount of tranquilizers in their systems, escape was not likely for the time being at least.

"Oh, thank you! I always knew that deep down..."

"...you belong back at Laputa." Kim finished DNAmy's sentence, and the look of gratitude fled the geneticist's face, replaced by the indignation Kim was used to seeing on the faces of her defeated foes.

"You...meanie...wait 'til my Montykins hears about this!"

"A couple of practical questions, KP."

"What is it, Ron?"

"I don't think there's a Global Justice agent with a thousand miles of here. One, what are we going to do with DNAmy until we can get her into custody? Two, how are we going to get her into custody and make to the state championship in time if the next plane south won't be here for another sixteen hours." Kim thought about these questions for a few seconds, then called up Wade again.

"Wade, can you alter our itinerary for tomorrow? We need to drop someone off with Global Justice."

"One moment...you will be making a stopover in Vancouver, and from there to Go City for the state championship. Uh-oh."

"Please let that be a good 'uh-oh,'" begged Ron.

"When is 'uh-oh' ever good?" Kim answered with a bit of disbelief.

"It looks like the earliest I can get you to the game is about nine."

"But the game starts at eight."

"I'll do what I can. I hope Barkin has a plan B."

--

Meanwhile, back in the lower 48, Steve Barkin was finalizing his game plan.

"Let's see. He knows that I'm going to try to get Stoppable as many touches as possible, so you might think that he's going to focus his defense around stopping Stoppable. But he also knows that I know that he's going to gang up on Stoppable, so he thinks that I'm not going to utilize Stoppable. But what he doesn't know is that I'm going to use Stoppable. He's going to fall right into my trap trap!"

At the same time, the acting captain of the Middleton cheer squad was preparing for the possibility that she would have to lead the squad for the seniors' last football game, alternately loving and loathing it. Loathing it because it involved actual effort, something Bonnie Rockwaller never truly enjoyed, but loving it because it meant that she would have yet another thing to rub in Possible's face.

--

Kim and Ron awakened at the break of dawn, around nine. They decided against awakening their prisoner until absolutely necessary for transport. Ron was desperately looking for something to pass the time.

"I knew I should have brought my playbook with me. Although, knowing Barkin, he's probably doing something completely different. All because of the funny look I gave him all those years ago."

"Ron, will you let it go?"

"He hasn't. Why should I? And...and you know Bonnie's probably thrown out everything you've come up with this whole season."

"That's not her style. She's more the type to take my work and claim it as her own." After an awkward few seconds during which Kim, Ron and the recently awakened DNAmy stewed about their arch nemeses, Ron spoke up.

"Breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

"Say, could you two bring me an English muffin and a cup of coffee?" A quick consultation between the heroes followed, and they agreed to her demand.

"OK. Can't guarantee it'll be warm, but I'll see what we can do."

"Thank you!" Kim and Ron returned just under an hour later, and just as DNAmy finished off her hockey puck-like English muffin and coffeesicle, the roar of a plane's thrust reversers shook everything in the room.

"Looks like our ride is here."

--

Kim and Ron were grateful to see the actual sun for the first time in a few days as the plane flew southward towards its intermediate stop in Vancouver. DNAmy, having created some sick and wrong creatures that inflicted millions of dollars of property damage and wrought havoc on the commodities market, would not have such a privilege.

"Sorry we couldn't get you out of there any faster, Miss Possible," said the pilot.

"So not the drama. I'd rather leave late than not at all."

"Good point. Right now, we're looking at landing in Vancouver around five local time, and then we should reach Go City around eight at the earliest...the weather there is going downhill fast." Ron showed visible consternation about those last two statements. "What? Did you make plans for tonight?"

"Just a little thing called THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP!!! Kickoff is at seven!"

"Well, I'll do what I can, but like I've been saying, better late than never." Ron just sat there and stewed, with Rufus copying him. Before long, they were on the tarmac in Vancouver and made the handoff to a Global Justice agent on the ground. Back up in the air, Kim and Ron retreated to the cargo hold for the last leg of the trip home. Time was of the essence. Around six Go City time, Wade called Kim, who by now was with Ron in the Sloth.

"Well, the weather outside is frightful."

"How frightful?"

"Airport-shutting down frightful. 30-50 mile per hour winds, snow expected to be around 2-3 inches per hour by the time you get there, and once you do get there, it'll be slow going to the stadium. Would you like for me to commandeer some snow plows?"

"Please and thank you." Kim and Ron dozed off after a little while. They needed to conserve their energy for the evening's events.

--

Ron awakened from his nap and on a whim began finagling with the center display. He was able to pick up a TV station from Go City.

"KP! Wake up, we're almost there." Ron's attention returned to the TV.

"Tonight...it has all come down to this. The Flatterton Flyers are going for their sixth state championship in the past ten years, but all will hinge on their ability to stop Ron Stoppable and the Middleton Mad Dogs, who are in their first state championship game since 1964." Kim ran to the cockpit.

"About how much longer?"

"We still have about fifteen minutes at least." Kim ran back to the Sloth, where Ron and Rufus were watching the beginning of the telecast in dismay.

"Middleton is without the keystone of its offense this evening. Ron Stoppable, as you all should know, has been a long-time assistant to Kim Possible. She was called to duty earlier this week...wait, I've just been informed that they are en route. We'll have someone monitoring the situation. But for now, Flatterton has won the toss and will receive."

"Let's hope that Barkin didn't plan the entire offense around me."

--

The snow seemed to really pick up on Middleton's first possession, which, without Ron Stoppable, was a three and out. So was the second. And the third. Flatterton quickly built a 21-0 lead, leaving Mr. Barkin in a less than ideal state of mind.

"I guess that's what I get for relying on Stoppable."

In the second quarter, the Mad Dogs finally broke through for a wind-assisted field goal. However, the Flyers responded with a touchdown drive that lasted the rest of the quarter. Halfway through the biggest game that Middleton High School had played in more than forty years, and the Mad Dogs were getting buried, both figuratively and literally. The cheerleaders had long since bundled up and were heading for the bus to keep warm and dry during halftime.

"You know, now that we're all already here, why don't we go ahead and start heading back to Middleton?" Bonnie Rockwaller asked her fellow cheerleaders.

"As your captain, I'm going to have to go ahead and say no to that."

--

"Okay team, listen up! The first half is over, none of their points are coming off the board, and we're not going to get any sort of secret bonus points. If they could put up that many points on us, there's no reason we can't do the same." Barkin then added underneath his breath, "provided we get some kind of miracle."

"Ron Stoppable. Reporting for duty, sir."

--

"We're back for the second half, and look who's deep for the Mad Dogs! This team needs a spark in the worst way, and it appears to have arrived during halftime. The Flyers wisely kick it away from Stoppable, and it's fielded at the 5. To the 10, the 15 and...the ball is loose! The Flyers have it, and it's an easy six for the Flatterton special teams! There are no flags on the field. But there is one of Middleton's cheerleaders, and she appears to be livid. It's Kim Possible and she is reading one of the officials the riot act. Let's get a replay and see if we can see what she saw that the zebras didn't."

After the extra point, it was 35-3, and some of Flatterton's fans began to sing. "Turn out the lights, the party's over..."

"Kim Possible certainly had a legitimate beef with the referees on that play. Watch Ron Stoppable on the return...he has no shot at being involved at all, and...BOOM, right there. You can't go helmet to helmet, and you certainly can't lead with the helmet at any level. He's lucky to be walking around after that hit."

What happened next was exactly what the Barkin ordered. The ensuing kickoff rolled out of bounds, giving the Mad Dogs a short field. Stoppable went to work, carving up the Flyer defense like a turducken. Meanwhile, something happened with the Middleton defense, and the Flyers couldn't buy a first down. This pattern repeated for the next few possessions, but time was not on the Mad Dogs' side.

"Well, it all comes down to this. Ron Stoppable has four touchdowns in the second half alone. That's as many as I had for Polk High School in that one game all those years ago. If the Mad Dogs are going to take home a state championship, it looks like he'll have to surpass that...and it's a direct snap to Stoppable...he's looking to throw it...the clock is all zeroes...now he's out of the pocket, and he has all kinds of room...it's a footrace...30...20...10...TOUCHDOWN!" There was bedlam in the end zone. Everyone who wasn't piling on top of Ron was making snow angels.

--

Outside the stadium, Kim was helping shovel snow out from around the bus, still in her cheerleading outfit while Bonnie was huddled in a huge parka, still shivering.

"I know you only cheered for half of the game, K, but how on earth are you not freezing? And are you anywhere close to done?"

"I've been in worse." Kim tossed a shovel to Bonnie. "Here, start shoveling. It'll warm you up and get us out of here faster." Bonnie gave the shovel the evil eye.

"You know, it's not really all that bad out here."

--

AN: Like the game could have turned out any other way. I would have had this ready earlier, but a wide variety of other events, including writer's block, got in the way. This chapter is a bit longer than the other two, but I still think the events in the story could have occurred over the course of a single episode. Review and I'll probably reply. Thanks again for reading...I've got a couple more things in the works.


End file.
